The present invention relates to a low cost solar collector system. With the recognized depletion of fossil fuel as an energy source and the escalating expense of this type of fuel presently available, it has become increasingly apparent that alternate sources of energy are needed for both domestic and industrial heating purposes. Solar heat has been long recognized as being potentially the greatest single source of energy heretofore not used to its full potential. The problem with present solar heating systems is that the efficiency factor is relatively low and the expense of fabricating solar collector systems high as compared to the savings it provides over the use of more conventional heat sources. Other problems which add to the expense include difficulty of installation, particularly on existing homes not specifically designed for solar heat collectors. It is often necessary for completely new roof structures and mounting installations to be formed in order to convert an existing dwelling to solar heat energy.
Most prior art solar collectors are made with heavy and expensive materials increasing the cost of the system and usually reducing the amount of solar radiation reaching the collector core, releasing the heat at a slower rate and increasing energy losses. Many prior art systems also require the use of a circulating fluid for transferring the heat from the solar collector panels to the interior of the dwellings being heated or to suitable storage areas.
The solar collector system of the present invention provides a low-cost, easily installed collector which utilizes air as the heat transfer medium. A collector can be mounted on the ground, on a wall or on a roof of any existing building. The collector provides heated air which is fed directly into the space to be heated, or it may be tied into the existing heating system within the building. The system uses a pressurized solar collector formed of an outer polyethylene inflated bag used to insulate the collector and a corrugated radiant heat collector panel. The panel may be made of plastic or metal, but preferably would be cardboard to provide a lighter, less expensive construction. A blower fan, installed within the area to be heated, blows air through suitable duct work into the collector and inflates the polyethylene bag to provide a pressurized insulated system. The air is forced through the corrugated panel air passageways where it is heated. The heated air is then returned to the interior space being heated.
The solar collector of the present invention includes mounting means which may be wood or aluminum type supports to mount the collector at an inclined position in order that it be faced toward the sun's rays.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a solar collector unit which is efficient and inexpensive to purchase, install and operate.
The closest prior art known to the applicant are the patents to Steel (U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,087) relating to a heat transfer panel, the patent to Crawford (U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,980) to a solar heater, the patent to Bartos (U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,628) to a solar energy collector, the patent to Crutenair (U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,547) to a solar heater, and the patent to Borst (U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,494) to a solar collector.
The subject invention and its unique features can be best understood by referring to the following description thereof together with the accompanying drawings.